


G'raha Tia & Broom NSFW Alphabet

by Pixel_Machine



Series: FFXIV NSFW Alphabets & Stories [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: But Broom ain't the Warrior of Light he's just a depressed young man, M/M, NSFW Alphabet, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Trans G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Trans Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), You can pry that tag from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Machine/pseuds/Pixel_Machine
Summary: Another NSFW alphabet, this time with my OC Broom Harlowe and his boyfriend G'raha.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV NSFW Alphabets & Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924321
Kudos: 17





	1. A - Aftercare

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

G’raha is sentimental before, during, and especially after sex. He latches onto Broom and holds him in an inescapable grip, burying his face into his shoulder. His tail even has the tendency to end up wrapped around his partner, or lazily sweep back and forth.

Broom is more than happy to oblige his boyfriend and his affectionate side, loving to cover G’raha in kisses and heap praises on him while he comes down from his orgasm.


	2. B - Body Part

**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

G’raha likes his chest the most, he likes how he was able to get it to be flat after wanting it to be that way for so long. On Broom he really likes his arms, mainly how strong they are, being strong enough to hold him up and carry him around with ease. This is even more the case during and after Shadowbringers.

Broom, of course, likes his eyes, for reasons listed in his NSFW alphabet with Estinien. On G’raha he likes the man’s tail and ears. He likes scratching behind G’raha’s ears to get him to relax and unwind, and he likes pulling on G’raha’s tail to tease him.


	3. C - Cum

**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

G’raha tends to yowl exactly like a cat when he cums, which he finds more than a little bit embarrassing, and he actually nearly cried the first time he and Broom had sex together and it happened. He was worried about it making Broom think less of him because of it, or would be put off by the frankly distressing noise. However this worry was quickly soothed by Broom’s soft praise for his partner’s enthusiasm and asking if G’raha was alright.

G'raha also tends to be very shaky after he cums, unable to hold himself up, and so he ends up draping himself all over Broom, weakly embracing him as he catches his breath. Broom is always more than happy to take the opportunity to pepper kisses all over G'raha's face or any other part of him that's within reach.


	4. D - Dirty Secret

**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

G’raha is embarrassed to admit to Broom how much he thought about him in a sexual way during their time apart, and acted on those thoughts and impulses. He also never told Broom that he was the first person that he’d ever had sex with, because it just seemed like something that would be awkward to bring up.

Broom’s secret is that he wouldn’t mind, and would in fact encourage, G’raha to come to him during his monthly cycle to ease the cramping by having sex, mess be damned.


	5. E - Experience

**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

G’raha has never had a partner before or since Broom, having too much of an emotional attachment to the man to even consider seeking out another partner.

Broom has had more experience, both before and after G’raha locked himself in the Crystal Tower.


	6. F - Favorite Position

**F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Their favorite position depends on what sex act they’re engaging in. If they’re doing oral, their favorite position is Broom sitting between G’raha’s legs while G’raha is sitting in a chair, usually while G’raha is supposed to be researching or working. If they’re using the strap-on, their favorite position is Broom having G’raha sitting in his lap. 


	7. G - Goofy

**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

It depends highly on the time. In the beginning of their relationship, they were very lighthearted, and it was one of the few times where Broom actually allowed himself to laugh and smile without a care. During their first few times together on The First they’re much more serious, they don’t know if they’re going to live to see each other again at any moment and they’d been apart from each other for so long. Their relationship eventually becomes more lighthearted again over time though, and they’re able to laugh and share jokes while in the throes of passion without ruining the mood.


	8. H - Hair

**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

G’raha does his best to stay clean and trimmed, mostly for his own sake of mind and comfort. His pubic hair is a darker shade of pinkish-red than the hair on his head.


	9. I - Intimacy

**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

As stated before G’raha is incredibly sentimental, and that means that he’s also quite the romantic as well. He loves to hold Broom, his arms thrown around his neck, and sometimes will begin talking about how much he missed the man during their years apart and how reading about his heroic deeds were his only possible way of feeling like he was there, even if it was as a sort of ghost.

Broom is also rather gentle with G’raha, he’s the man’s first true love after all. One of his favorite things to do when he has G’raha in his lap is to tell his partner about how brilliant he is, how studious, handsome, and all around lovely.


	10. J - Jack Off

**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

G’raha is too embarrassed to ever admit it outright, but during those many years separated from the man he loved the only way he was able to get off was by masturbating. The memories he had of his intimate moments shared with Broom as well as scenarios he made up using what he’d learned about his partner’s behavior in later years through reading the accounts of others being what he thought of whenever his longing and pining overwhelmed him.


	11. K - Kink

**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

G’raha’s kinks are that he really enjoys when Broom is in a crisp and clean set of clothes while he’s mostly or completely undressed, and he enjoys spoiling, almost smothering, Broom with gifts and attention.

Broom’s kinks with G’raha of course include praise, giving immensely but also sometimes receiving, it makes him feel like he’s really appreciated and loved. He also enjoys a bit of orgasm control, leaving his partner teetering on the edge for a fair while, usually while he’s telling G’raha about how much of a good job he’s doing keeping his orgasm in just like he told him to.


	12. L - Location

**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

G’raha insists on having sex in rooms where they’re unlikely to get walked in on. Aside from that, he doesn’t have a preference for where in said room.

Broom prefers to be lounging in a chair of some kind, or propped up against a headboard, so they often either end up in some sort of study, library, closet, or in a bedroom.


	13. M - Motivation

**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

G’raha has a rather intense cycle where about once a moon cycle for about three days to a week he’ll be considerably more horny than he is at any other time. During this time just seeing his partner is sometimes enough to get him going.

Broom gets turned on by feeling wanted by G’raha, feeling loved and heard. Their relationship was built off of a mutual love of knowledge, and so sharing knowledge and by extension hearing G’raha speak with confidence about advanced topics gets Broom going not only for a debate or lecture but also for other activities.


	14. N - NO

**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

G’raha does not want to be in the middle of a threesome with Broom and Estinien. The teasing is too much for him, and leaves him overstimulated to the point of discomfort. He is however welcome to the idea of one if it’s someone else being the one with the most attention.

Broom doesn’t like doing anything that means he can’t see G’raha. After being separated for so long, he doesn’t ever want to bring that sort of distance into their most intimate moments.


	15. O - Oral

**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

G’raha is equally okay with giving and receiving, though he has very little skill in giving.

Broom has a preference for giving with G’raha, and likes to give very often. His skill is about average, but he learns what his partner likes and doesn’t like pretty quickly.


	16. P - Pace

**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

They both prefer slow and sensual times together, they usually aren’t really in a rush to be done.


	17. Q - Quickie

**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

During that one week of the month where G’raha is in a sort of heat, he’s far more open to them, even if only to relieve some of the pressure he feels. At other times of the month though he’s not really a fan of them, it’s just not what he likes.

Broom is willing to indulge G’raha, oh he’s more than willing to do that, though he usually likes to take his time with him.


	18. R - Risk

**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

After getting caught once unexpectedly, G’raha refuses to do anything that might get them caught again. That means that they for the most part stick to what they already have, in places they've already been and know, which Broom doesn’t mind since he enjoys it all the same.


	19. S - Stamina

**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

G’raha admits that he has poor stamina, usually only able to go for a single round before he’s too sensitive and tired to go anymore. How long that round lasts though is all up to Broom to figure out, with a certain limit though of course.


	20. T - Toy

**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

After their first few encounters G’raha worked up the nerve to go and purchase a toy for them to use together. The strap-on he got he estimated to be about proportional to what Broom might’ve had if he’d been born a man. It turned out to actually be a bit too big to be proportional at the time, though they still used it a lot, but after Broom’s growth spurt at The First he grew into it quite well.


	21. U - Unfair

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Broom can, will, and has pulled on G’raha’s tail, knowing that the base of it is a sensitive spot. He likes to tease G’raha in a lot of ways, both physically as well as verbally. His partner’s reactions are always very visible no matter how long they’ve been together, and this only spurs Broom on.

G’raha tries to tease back, but his voice usually ends up cracking, and his flush is too bright. Usually he gets back at Broom for his teasing through physical responses, such as tackling the other man.


	22. V - Volume

**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

G’raha makes a variety of noises. From the expected groans and moans to the more rare and unexpected bouts of purring when he’s coming down from a high and the occasional yowl when the two of them are having a more rough and fast coupling.

Broom is a bit more quiet, usually humming appreciatively and muttering his praise into G’raha’s skin.


	23. W - Wild Card

**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

They once got caught in the act by one of the members of the Ironworks sometime during the course of the Crystal Tower raids. While Broom wasn’t embarrassed at all, in fact being quite smug about the whole situation, G’raha was absolutely mortified and now makes sure that the door is locked or that everyone else is asleep beforehand.


	24. X - X-ray

**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Neither of them have a cock, but they have a strap-on that they use fairly regularly. It’s proportional for how Broom is built post main story Shadowbringers, that being that he’s a little over six feet tall. The strap-on is black in color, over six inches in length, and has a decent amount of girth to it as well. G’raha enjoys it immensely, and makes sitting in Broom’s lap all the better.


	25. Y - Yearning

**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

G’raha actually has a decently high sex drive after his first time with Broom. He usually gets the urge about every other night, given that the circumstances allow them to be together without causing any disruption or delay. He’s courteous to his partner though, so understands if and when Broom just isn’t able to keep up.


	26. Z - Zzz

**Z = ZZZ** (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

G’raha is prone to curling up with his partner and falling asleep shortly after they’ve finished for the night, his head usually resting against Broom’s shoulder or chest, listening to him breathe and his heart steadily beat. It reminds G’raha that Broom is actually there, alive and with him, and loves him.

Broom stays up longer than G’raha does, admiring the man and running his fingers through his hair, giving him the occasional scratching behind his ears to help him drift off to sleep.


End file.
